


Video #4 - Spiderman: Unmasked

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: Some Assembly Required [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Other, cuz I'm lazy, cuz these three have a little brother big brothers thing going on, i dont know if theres a tag i can use for nonromantic relationships, it wasnt on purpose but now i'm digging it, peter parker finally takes his mask off, so i can stop having to call him spiderman when he's on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Someone gets a video of Peter taking his mask off during a battle. The reason may shock you!!!





	Video #4 - Spiderman: Unmasked

The video opens with a black screen. White text scrolled across it proclaiming:

***The video footage contained in this video does not belong to us. But due to it being posted online and thrown across social media, and since it was used to unmask one of our own to the world, we’re using it. Credit to the owner below the video and all that shit.***

The video cuts and the footage is shaky. There are screams and shouting, things flying through the air, some bad guys, some not. And then the camera steadies. And zooms in on Spiderman standing and looking up at the last bad guy. Tony, Steve, and the others are busy with the guy. A few others just trying to stay out of the way. Peter stands still for a few minutes and then starts flailing.

His arms flail around, smacking at his face, his head jerking in several directions as he skips in a circle, still hitting himself in the face. He trips over a piece of rubble and then yells, high pitched and screechy, and then pulls his mask off. He throws it and then shoots web at it, cementing it to the ground.

“Bleeeegggg!” he yells, shivering aggressively, shaking his arms and cringing. He stills and his eyes zone out.

“Oh god.” He says, and then he’s flying through the air, slamming into the side of a building. Tony flies into frame and takes down the bad guy that had just thrown Peter. The camera zooms to where Peter had landed, his hand pops up over the rubble he’d fallen behind.

“I’m good.” He says, giving a thumbs up. The camera swings to the ground, shaking again, and then goes black.

/// jump cut ///

Sam and Bucky are sitting on the couch, staring into the camera, both of them blank faced. It cuts back to the footage of Peter flailing and ripping off his mask.

Back to Sam and Bucky.

Back to Peter.

Back to Sam and Bucky. Their faces never change. They look completely unamused.

Back to Peter.

Back to Sam and Bucky.

Back to Peter tugging his mask off, this time in slow motion.

Back to Sam and Bucky, but this time Peter is sitting between them, looking into the camera too now. His cheek a little bruised, his lip split. But other wise looking okay.

“What happened there Pete?” Sam asks, not even looking at him, just keeping his eyes locked on the camera. Peter hangs his head and mumbles something to his knees.

“What was that?” Bucky asks, elbowing him. Peter looks back up into the camera with a heavy sigh.

“There was a spider in my mask.” He says again, a little too loudly.

Bucky and Sam both move their heads to look at him in synch. Peter sinks back into the couch smiling sheepishly. Sam and Bucky look back to the camera, Bucky shrugging, Sam shaking his head. Both of them making “this is what we have to deal with every day of our lives” faces.

The screen goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> so this one almost came out being super serious and sad and i changed my mind cuz i want to really try and keep these funny and stupid and silly and just really light-hearted. cuz its so fun writing these. I hope you guys are still liking them cuz i know they aren't like...super plot heavy. but we'll get there! i think! haha!


End file.
